A hinge enabling two panels of a household appliance to pivot, comprising at least one recess formed in a first panel, and at least one hinge element that is rigidly connected to the second panel and rotatably mounted in the recess is known.
However, the household appliance hinges of the prior art are designed so that the user cannot separate the panels of the apparatus. This separation can be advantageous, however, for example, for facilitating and improving the cleaning of said panels.